EGO
by Devil Foxie
Summary: Keempatnya memiliki andil. Mereka ... dan ego masing-masing. / Long one-shot. Rate M for reasons. Warnings inside.


**.**

**.**

**EGO**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer : **__Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apa pun dalam pembuatan fict ini, kecuali kepuasan pribadi XD_

_**Story : **__V3Yagami (Hanasaka Chizuru) & Sukie 'Suu' Foxie (Devil Foxie)_

_**Genre : **__Romance, Tragedy, Angst_

_**Warning : **__Probably rush and OOC. Long one-shot. AU. A bit cliff-hanger._

_**Rated : **__M for a mature-theme, a bit lemon there. Please read at your own risk._

_._

_._

_Enjoy your reading!_

_._

_._

Suara sambungan telepon terdengar di telinganya yang menempel dengan ponsel. Dengan sabar dan harap-harap cemas, Namikaze Naruto menunggu panggilan teleponnya dijawab. Wajahnya sumringah. Sungguh, betapa rindunya ia mendengar suara sang kekasih yang sudah lama tak ditemui. Meskipun kemarin ia juga baru saja melakukan kontak, hal itu tidak memperkecil kerinduannya sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, Naruto semakin dan semakin ingin bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura.

"_Haloo~?"_

Nada suara yang terdengar sedikit menggoda itu membuat Naruto semakin mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Sedang sibuk?"

"_Tidak, tidak. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit." _Suara klakson mobil terdengar. _"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, makanya agak lama mengangkat teleponmu."_

"Kau menjawab teleponku sambil menyetir, hm?"

Sakura tertawa. _"Jangan khawatir, aku memakai _earphone_."_

"Hati-hati, Sayang."

"_Jangan khawatir,"_ jawab Sakura lembut. _"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Di sana sudah sekitar jam enam, ya?"_

Naruto melihat jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Jam enam lebih lima belas," jelasnya. "Dan … yah, aku baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan pulang."

Sakura kembali tertawa. Sesaat keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Sampai, Naruto-lah yang kembali bersuara,

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Ya?"_

Naruto tersenyum lembut meski ia tahu bahwa Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat, sangat, sangaaaaat merindukanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban langsung dari Sakura. Tapi Naruto bisa mendengar suara decitan rem yang sedikit tajam.

"Sakura-_chan_?!" teriaknya agak panik. "Ada apa?"

Sakura masih belum menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara deru mobil terhenti.

"Baka_. Kau mau membuatku kecelakaan, ya?"_ ujar Sakura—tidak dengan keras tapi sedikit ketus. Meskipun demikian, Naruto justru membayangkan bahwa wajah kekasihnya itu tengah memerah hebat sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Mendengar suara serak menggoda itu mengatakan bahwa ia amat sangat merindukan Sakura-_chan_-nya.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Sudah kubilang agar kau hati-hati."

"_Kau dan rasa kangenmu …,"_ balas Sakura yang masih menepikan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan, _"bisa membunuhku suatu hari nanti."_

Sekali ini, pecahlah tawa Naruto. Betapa senangnya ia mendengar pengakuan tidak langsung itu dari sang kekasih.

"_Naruto,"_ sela Sakura yang kemudian menghentikan tawa Naruto, _"aku juga sangat merindukanmu."_

Sekali ini, wajah Naruto-lah yang berbalik memerah. Dia tertawa-tawa salah tingkah sambil menggaruk ujung hidungnya.

"_Nah, aku harus pulang dulu. Aku akan mengabarimu setelah aku sampai di apartemen. Selamat malam."_

Dengan demikian, pembicaraan yang tergolong singkat itu pun berakhir. Namun, dampaknya tidak secepat itu hilang. Selama beberapa saat, Naruto seperti orang bodoh memandangi ponselnya dan tertawa-tawa sendiri.

"Hei, _Baka_-Naru!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sambil menepuk punggung Naruto. "Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang bego begitu?"

"Kiba!" Naruto sesaat hendak marah karena Kiba memukulnya tanpa mengurangi tenaga. Tapi selanjutnya, ia hanya tertawa mengejek. "Aku. Baru. Saja. Teleponan. Sama. Pacarku."

Kiba terdiam dengan wajah datar. "Ah, sialan! Dasar orang yang sudah punya pacar!"

Naruto terbahak-bahak mendengar luapan kekesalan Kiba yang tampak bagaikan lolongan kesirikan. Tapi kesenangan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama sampai Kiba mengunci lehernya dan memaksanya untuk menemaninya minum-minum malam ini.

Katanya, "Kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku mengenai perempuan yang baru menolakku kemarin! Mau tahu apa yang lebih buruk? Dia menolakku tepat satu hari sebelum ulang tahunku! Karena itu, hari ini kau dan Shika dan Chouji dan Shiho dan Shino harus menemaniku semalaman!"

Naruto pun tidak bisa menolak.

.

.

Sakura baru saja memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir apartemen saat ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Pikirannya langsung terarah pada satu pemuda.

Naruto.

Dan ia tidak salah. Naruto mengatakan padanya bahwa ia '_diculik'_ oleh Kiba untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas.

'_Jangan kebanyakan minum. Jangan melirik-lirik perempuan lain. Sebelum jam sebelas kau sudah harus pulang!'_

Sakura terkikik kecil melihat pesan balasan yang ia kirimkan pada kekasihnya. Ia merasa telah menjadi seorang istri. Aah … istri. Rasanya mungkin masih terlalu jauh jika berpikiran ke arah sana. Meski tidak ada salahnya. _Well_, mereka sudah berusia 24 tahun. Merencanakan pernikahan bukan lagi hal yang terlalu cepat bagi mereka.

Setelah selesai mengirim pesan jawaban tersebut, Sakura segera turun dari mobil dan mengunci pintunya. Ia pun naik ke kamar sambil sesekali bersenandung. Dilihatnya lagi ponselnya sebelum ia membuka pintu kamar.

'_Mana mungkin aku melirik perempuan lain kalau aku sudah punya Sakura-_chan_?'_

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Kunci pun ia putar dan Sakura segera merebahkan diri di kasur. Hari ini ia mendapat cukup banyak pasien. Syukurlah tidak ada yang terlalu parah tapi tetap saja, pekerjaannya cukup menguras tenaga dan emosinya.

Baru saja Sakura hendak terlelap, mendadak ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Satu pesan diterimanya.

'_Sakura, kau tadi meneleponku, ada apa?'_

Sakura hampir saja melupakan yang satu ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Ya, bukan tanpa alasan Sakura menghubungi sahabatnya yang satu ini.

'_Sasuke, aku mau bertanya soal _electrocardiography_yang baru di-_supply_ oleh perusahaanmu, aku telepon sekarang, ya?'_

Dalam sekejap saja, pembicaraan sudah tercipta di antara Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Garis besarnya, mereka lebih banyak bercerita soal pekerjaan mereka—secara profesional meskipun dilakukan di waktu yang jauh dari kata profesional. Mereka sahabat, sudah kenal sejak SMP. Bertiga dengan Naruto—menjelang kelulusan SMP, dan berempat dengan seorang perempuan lagi di masa SMA.

Dari sahabatnya ini, Sakura tidak pernah menutupi apa pun. Tidak setitik pun rahasia. Bahkan yang dianggapnya tidak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain, diceritakannya dengan mudah pada Sasuke. Demikian pula sebaliknya. Mereka saling _menjaga_. Meskipun kini, Sakura sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang lebih tepat untuk posisi penjaganya.

"Lalu … _emm_ … bagaimana dengan pacarmu?"

Sebentar Sakura merasa ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat Sakura tersenyum,

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

"Yah … tetap saja. Tapi … aku baru saja diteleponnya. Dan dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia akan merayakan ulang tahun Kiba di bar."

"Begitukah?"

"Ah, tapi tidak perlu cemas. Kau tahu Naruto, 'kan?"

"_Hn_."

Kembali keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Sakura kemudian tersenyum lembut—meski ada sedikit gurat penyesalan di sana. Ia menyayangi Sasuke—Sasuke adalah sahabat terbaik baginya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"Sasuke-_kun_," lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"_Hn_?"

"Maafkan aku, ya?"

Sakura tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke saat itu. Namun, berteman lama dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura hafal tiap-tiap intonasi dan nada bicara pemuda itu. Jawaban yang diberikan dengan lembut itu membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Bagiku, tak apa. Asal kau bahagia dengannya."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Lalu, pembicaraan yang bersifat lebih pribadi itu pun dialihkan lagi ke masalah yang lebih ringan sebelum Sakura memutuskan sambungan dengan dalih bahwa ia butuh mandi dan beristirahat. Sasuke tidak menghalangi-halanginya karena ia pun punya pekerjaannya sendiri yang harus diselesaikan.

.

.

Dengan tubuh yang tidak stabil, Naruto bersender sebentar di tangga apartemennya untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya yang mulai buram. Minum-minum selesai kerja memang bukan hal yang bagus untuk dirinya. Alkohol yang dia minum benar-benar membuatnya pusing dan lemas. Dengan jalan yang tidak stabil, Naruto membuka pintunya, melempar tas kerjanya kesembarang arah, kemudian masuk ke kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirinya melihat sosok wanita yang sangat dia kenal.

Awalnya Naruto mengedipkan beberapa kali kedua matanya agar memastikan sosok itu masih ada dihadapannya. Ternyata benar, sosok wanita itu masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang paling cantik yang pernah dia lihat. Naruto membalas senyum wanita itu, wanita yang sangat dia cintai...

"Selamat datang, Naruto."

Namun bukannya membalas, Naruto memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat, sehingga mereka berdua jatuh ke atas tempat tidur milik Naruto yang terletak persis di belakang wanita tersebut.

"Na-Naruto—"

"Sshhh~ aku sangat merindukanmu ...," bisik Naruto pelan.

Naruto menciumi leher wanita itu dengan sambil sedikit menjilatnya. Wanita itu sedikit merinding oleh perlakuan Naruto, namun tidak ada penolakan darinya, dia malah memeluk punggung laki-laki yang kini setengah mabuk itu dengan erat. Merasa mendapatkan respons, Naruto memperjauh tindakannya dengan sedikit memijat pinggang wanita yang dianggap sebagai kekasihnya itu. Wanita itu mengerang sedikit dan menciumi leher Naruto.

Mendapat tanda lampu hijau dari sang wanita, akhirnya Naruto semakin memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh bagian dada secara langsung.

"_Aaahh_~!"

"_Egh_... aku sangat menginginkanmu ... sekarang," ucap Naruto yang sedikit menaikan tubuhnya untuk melepas semua kemejanya.

Wanita itu menatap Naruto dengan sangat lembut, dengan inisiatif wanita itupun melepas pakaiannya. Naruto tersenyum sangat lembut ketika melihat kekasihnya pun memberikan izin agar Naruto melakukan pemberian tanda di tubuh indah wanita itu.

Naruto mulai menjilat leher wanita itu dan menghisapnya hingga memberikan tanda. Dengan satu tangan meremas payudara yang sudah tidak terhalang oleh kain, membuat keadaan mereka semakin panas. Tangan Naruto yang lain mulai menjalar kebawah menuju daerah pribadi milik wanita itu. Karena masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam, akhirnya Naruto melepas paksa celana dalam itu.

"Ka-kau buru-buru sekali~!"

"Aku selalu membayangkan melakukan ini denganmu ... aku sangat merindukanmu ..."

Wanita itu tersenyum sendu, sambil menutup kedua matanya, wanita itu membalas menyentuh daerah pribadi milik Naruto. "Sentuh saja dengan ini," ucapnya malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup kening wanita yang kini tidak memakai kain sehelai benang pun yang berada di bawahnya. Naruto melepaskan semua celananya dan mulai menyentuhkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan sosok yang dia anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"_Aahh_~!" Wanita itu semakin melebarkan kedua pahanya agar naruto bisa senantiasa menggesekkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaannya.

"_Ugh_... kau sangat basah ..."

Beberapa saat gerakan saling menggesek itu terjadi sampai sang wanita merasa sudah sangat basah. "Naruto ... coba masukkan~!"

"Ini pertama kali buatmu, 'kan? Tahan, ya, kalau sakit ..."

"_Ngh_~!" Wanita itu mengangguk.

Naruto mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya sedikit, belum ada protes teriakan sakit dari wanita yang kini meraba wajahnya. Saat setengah kejantanan milik Naruto mulai masuk...

"Aakhh! Sa-sakiitt!"

"Tahan, aku mohon ... tahan!"

"Iya ... _nghhh_! "

Naruto menghentikan sebentar gerakannya, agar wanita itu bisa terbiasa oleh rasa sakit yang tercipta di bawah sana. Saat wanita itu memberikan aba-aba untuk meneruskan perjalanan sang kejantanan yang akan menuju rahim itu, Naruto memajukan kembali tubuhnya.

"_Aakkhhhh_! Sak—iiiiiiitttttt!"

"Maaf ... maafkan aku~" ucap Naruto sambil menciumi wanita yang kini mengeluarkan darah di bagian bawahnya.

"Langsung~ langsung saja ... aku tidak apa-apa~!"

Naruto mengangguk, mungkin dengan langsung memasukkannya rasa sakit bisa sedikit berkurang. Akhirnya Naruto memasukkan semua kejantanannya pada kewanitaan itu.

"_AAAKKKKHH_!"

"Maafkan aku!" Naruto memeluk wanita itu dengan erat.

Bisa Naruto rasakan tubuh wanita itu bergetar akrena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat pengalaman pertamanya. Mereka terdiam menunggu sang wanita bisa terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Sambil menunggu, Naruto terus menciumi kening wanita itu dengan sangat lembut dan selalu melontarkan kata-kata sayang.

Merasa cukup lama kejantanan Naruto berada di dalam lubang milik wanita itu, akhirnya wanita itu bisa sedikit membiasakan diri dengan rasa sakit yang tadi tercipta. Dengan kode menggoyangkan pinggulnya, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Namun, semakin lambat gerakan Naruto, rasa sakitnya semakin terasa.

"Naruto~ coba lebih cepat ..."

"Baiklah!"

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya dengan sangat cepat, dan benar saja ... wanita itu jadi bisa lebih menikmatinya dibanding gerakan lambat tadi.

"_Aahhh~ aahhnn~ yaaaahh_~ Naruu ... lebih cepaath ... _aannghh_~!"

Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya sampai rasanya dirinya ingin mengeluarkan semua cairannya.

"_Aggh_... Sakura-_chan_! Sakurahh ... _aakhh_! Sakuraaaa-_chaan_! Aku mau keluar! _Uuugh_!"

Wanita itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan memeluk leher Naruto.

"Keluarkan saja di dalam, aku dalam fase aman."

"_Aaahhhh_! SAKURAAAAA-_CHAANN_!"

Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairannya dan tumbang di atas tubuh wanita yang dia panggil sebagai Sakura—kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, sinar mentari menerobos masuk ke kamar yang terlihat dua insan sedang tertidur pulas. Salah satu dari sepasang mata itu terbuka dan memakai telapak tangannya untuk mencegah sinar mentari menyakiti kornea matanya. Laki-laki itu mengusap salah satu matanya dan merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas.

"Aaahhh, kenapa rasanya pusing sekali," gerutunya pelan.

Saat Naruto sadar, dia tidak memakai baju satu pun dan kepalanya menoleh pada tubuh wanita yang tidur di kasurnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak saat wanita itu juga membuka kedua matanya.

"_Nghhh_~ selamat pagi, Naruto~!"

"I-Ino?"

"Hai," sapa wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang dan pirang. Wanita itu tersenyum—menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Aku tidak pernah tahu ...," lanjutnya sambil merangkak dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto, "bahwa kau berpacaran dengan _sahabatku_ diam-diam."

"Ino!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Ino, menjauhkan dan memberi jarak antara mereka yang tidak memakai sehelai baju.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauh? Bukankah tadi malam kau yang meminta?" ucap Ino dengan seringai di bibirnya.

Naruto terdiam dan berusaha mengingat ulang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Naruto mengingat bahwa tadi malam sehabis pulang kerja, ia dan teman-teman kantornya pergi minum merayakan pesta ulang tahun sekaligus perayaan patah hati salah satu teman sekantor dan pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Begitu dia pulang, rasa-rasanya dia melihat Sakura di kamarnya. "Kau ...," Naruto menatap Ino, "bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Ino tersenyum sambil menguncir rambutnya. "Kau ini ceroboh, pergi kerja tapi tidak mengunci apartemen, bagaimana kalau nanti ada maling masuk? Masih bagus aku yang masuk."

Dan saat ini, entah mengapa Naruto lebih memilih malinglah yang masuk ketimbang harus Ino dan melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh dengannya.

"Katakan kejadian itu hanyalah mimpi," ucap Naruto tanpa menatap Ino.

Ino menoleh dan menatap sinis Naruto. Kesal, Ino membuka selimut dan memperlihatkan noda darah yang tertempel di seprai berwarna putih itu. "Bukti bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi," ucap Ino sambil meraih pakaiannya yang berceceran di lantai.

Sangat terlihat jelas wajah Naruto menjadi pucat, tatapannya kosong seolah dunia runtuh menimpa dirinya. Ino memakai semua pakaiannya dan duduk di samping laki-laki yang sepertinya masih belum kembali pada dunia nyata itu.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini," ucap Ino tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat ekspresi Naruto sedikit terlihat lega. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"... Kami—" Bunyi ponsel Naruto memutuskan percakapan mereka, begitu Naruto meraih ponselnya dan melihat pesan masuk, tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu dan seolah menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Naruto menutup kedua matanya sambil menempelkan ponsel pada keningnya. "Kami sudah hampir setahun berpacaran."

"Dan selama setahun ini kalian merahasiakannya padaku? Apa Sasuke tahu?" tanya Ino dengan gaya melipat tangannya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Katakanlah aku pengecut, kurasa Sasuke menyukai Sakura ... aku ... masih belum berani memberi tahu dia."

"Kalian memang jahat," hina Ino.

"Aku tahu."

"Kubilang aku tidak akan memberi tahu Sakura, 'kan?" ucap Ino dengan nada yang seolah memojokkan Naruto. "Jangan kaupikir itu semua tidak ada imbalannya."

Naruto mendongakkan kepala.

Ino melanjutkan, "Kau tahu sendiri, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Sakura, bahkan sebelum kau mengenal Sakura. Bahkaan, ketika aku belum yakin benar dengan apa yang dinamakan dengan 'suka'. Tapi kau lebih memilih Sakura, apa kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya itu?"

Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang nanti, dan aku tidak peduli pendapatmu. Aku tidak akan memberitahu pada Sakura bahwa kita sudah melakukan _sex_ yang sangat hebat tadi malam ... asal aku mendapat tempat sebagai kekasihmu, sebagai selingkuhanmu pun tak mengapa~!"

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak hebat mendengar pernyataan Ino. "Kau gila! Itu akan menyakiti Sakura!"

"Aku sudah cukup tersakiti, aku tidak mau lagi peduli perasaan orang, kalau orang yang kupedulikan saja tidak peduli pada perasaanku," jawab Ino dengan tatapan tegas.

"Kau ..."

"Atau kau ingin aku menelepon Sakura sekarang dan memperdengarkan bahwa kita berada di satu ruangan di pagi hari lalu menceritakan bagaimana kau menerobos keperawananku tadi malam?" ancam Ino sambil membuka ponselnya.

"Jangan! Baiklah! Kau menjadi selingkuhanku, aku akan turuti kemauanmu, asal jangan beritahu Sakura masalah ini," jawab Naruto.

Ino tersenyum puas dan beranjak dari duduknya, meraih tasnya kemudian kembali menghampiri Naruto dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu. "Senang menjadi selingkuhanmu. Aku tidak peduli apa kata semua orang, asal bisa berada di sampingmu, itu sudah cukup." Kalimat yang Ino lontarkan kali ini cukup membuat Naruto terkejut karena senyum yang Ino tunjukkan bukanlah senyum seringai atau ancaman, melainkan senyum senang dan tulus.

Ino menutup pintu kamar Naruto dan bersender di baliknya. Tatapan Ino menyendu dan menutup kedua matanya. Namun itu tidak lama karena saat ini Ino sudah mendongakan kepalanya dan melangkah ke depan.

.

.

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali, setiap hari Ino selalu datang ke apartemen Naruto untuk menyiapkan makan malam saat dirinya pulang kerja. Sudah beberapa kali Naruto menolak dan melarang Ino datang, namun jawaban Ino selalu sama ...

"_Ini kan tugasku sebagai pengganti Sakura karena dia tidak ada di sini untuk mengurusmu.__"_

Dan saat ini Naruto mulai kewalahan menghadapi wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya seminggu yang lalu. Merasa tidak dapat menghadapi ini sendirian, Naruto memutuskan untuk membicarakannya kepada seseorang ... seseorang yang sudah benar-benar ia anggap sebagai sahabat, bahkan saudaranya sendiri.

"Hei."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang menempel di atas meja, melihat siapa yang datang menyapa dirinya. Sebenarnya, tanpa mengangkat wajahnya pun Naruto sudah sangat tahu dan hafal, siapa pemilik dari suara berat ini.

"Sasuke!"

"Tampangmu buruk sekali," ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke sambil menempati tempat duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto, "ada apa?"

"Aku ... pusing. Rasanya ... aku ... _aaarrggghhh_!"

"Tidak jelas, kutinggal pulang kau."

"Jangan! Aku butuh saran darimu yang terkenal dengan laki-laki dingin sedingin es kutub yang selalu mematahkan hati perempuan," cegah Naruto—menarik kaos lengan yang Sasuke pakai.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian," ujarnya yang kembali duduk, "jadi ... ada apa?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu, dia mengambil napas dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"Oke, jadi begini... aku ingin membuat sebuah pengakuan dosa padamu," jelas Naruto.

Sasuke hanya melipat tangan sambil bersender di kursinya, anggukan kecil menandakan bahwa Naruto bisa meneruskan kalimat yang katanya adalah pengakuan dosa itu.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya. "MaafkanakuSasukekarenasudahhampirsatutahunakupacarandenganSakura-_chan_."

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, berusaha mencerna ucapan Naruto yang barusan terdengar seperti bahasa alien. "Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, bahasa apa yang kau pakai barusan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Uuuhh!" Naruto menggeram kecil. "Maafkan aku ... Sasuke, karena aku sudah hampir satu tahu pacaran dengan ... Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto memperjelas.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Hah?" Dan kini Naruto yang merasa bingung.

"Itu aku sudah tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil menerima pesanan kopinya.

"Hah? Dari mana kau tahu itu?" tanya Naruto kembali.

Sasuke memasukan sedikit gula pada kopinya dan mengaduk pelan cairan hitam kecokelatan yang berada di cangkir. "Menurutmu?" jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto sedikit bengong sebentar pada reaksi Sasuke yang di luar dugaan. Karena, setahu laki-laki yang dari tadi tidak menyentuh minumannya itu ... sahabatnya ini juga menyukai kekasihnya. "Kau ... tidak apa-apa?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan mengaduknya dan melirik sahabat pirangnya itu, kemudian Sasuke meminum kopinya dan meletakannya lagi di atas meja. "Kau dan Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama."

"Habis ... aku merasa kau kan juga—"

"Aku sangat menghargai keputusan kalian dan aku mendukung kalian. Tolong jangan ada lagi bahasan tentang hal ini," pinta Sasuke–kembali melipat kedua tangannya sambil bersender.

"Hhhmmm, baiklah …."

"Jadi, hanya itu yang ingin kauceritakan? Memanggilku siang terik begini di saat aku ingin istirahat di rumah?" sindir Sasuke.

"Bukaaan, hal yang ingin kuceritakan ... benar-benar fatal," jawab Naruto yang kini terlihat serius.

Melihat sahabatnya memasang wajah serius dan bingung, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan menahan tubuh di atas meja memakai kedua sikunya, "Apa yang kaulakukan?" Kini sasuke membalas keseriusan Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya dan berkata, "Aku ... mengkhianati Sakura-_chan__ …._"

Mendengar pengakuan yang luar biasa dari mulut Naruto membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih kencang sesaat. Tatapannya menajam pada Naruto yang kini terlihat merasa sangat bersalah.

"Ini bukan kemauanku ... aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ini ... aku—"

"Dengan siapa kau tidur?" tebak Sasuke langsung, seolah tahu jenis pengkhianatan apa yang telah Naruto lakukan.

Dengan sangat ragu, Naruto menjawab, " ... Ino ..."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, kepalan di tangannya pun mengencang seolah siap untuk melayangkan tinju yang sangat dahsyat pada wajah tampan milik sahabatnya itu. "Sakura ... dia sahabatku," ujar Sasuke pelan namun terdengar sangat tegas.

"Aku tahu ... aku mengenalnya darimu dan seharusnya aku menjaga kepercayaannya, tapi—"

"Aku menyayanginya, kau pasti tahu itu. Dia sahabatku paling berharga dan kau menyakitinya," geram Sasuke. Perasaannya seolah ngilu ketika dirinya mengingat bahwa tadi malam baru saja Sakura menelepon dirinya dan menceritakan betapa bahagianya wanita yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak SMP itu karena ditelepon oleh kekasih yang juga sahabatnya sendiri ini.

"Aku mabuk, Sasuke. Ketika aku pulang ... aku salah mengira Ino sebagai Sakura-_chan_... dan terjadilah hal yang tidak kuinginkan! Dan kau harus tahu ... Ino mengancamku!" adu Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, respons dari dirinya hanyalah tatapan tajam.

"Ino bilang, dia ingin menjadi selingkuhanku ... pengganti Sakura-_chan_ selama Sakura-_chan_ tidak di sini, kalau aku menolaknya ... Ino akan memberitahu Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mau Sakura-_chan_ tersakiti karena aku—"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kaukatakan kau mencintainya kalau pada kenyataannya kau mengkhianatinya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Aku meminta pertolongan padamu, sebagai sahabatku ... sebagai sahabat Sakura-_chan__,_ sahabat kami ... aku harus bagaimana? Hubungan Sakura-_chan_ dan Ino juga bisa retak karena semua ini," rengek Naruto pada Sasuke.

"_Erghh_!" Sasuke bangkit dan menarik kerah baju Naruto. "Rasanya ingin sekali aku menghancurkan otak yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu! Tolol!"

"Ya ... aku memang tolol ...," jawab Naruto pasrah, "aku mohon! Tolonglah sahabatmu yang tolol ini ..."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan melepaskan kerah baju Naruto sambil sedikit mendorongnya, dia tahu kalau semua diselesaikan dengan kepala panas pasti akan runyam. Karena itu, Sasuke berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya sebentar tanpa harus mengajak bicara Naruto.

"Aku memang salah ... aku juga tidak bisa egois untuk meminta Ino menjauhiku ... karena ... pengalaman pertamanya sudah terenggut olehku—"

"—Secara tidak sengaja, kau harus menanamkan itu di otakmu!" potong Sasuke. "Aku akan mencoba membantumu, asal Sakura tidak usah tahu sama sekali tentang hal ini."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Dan satu lagi," ucap Sasuke menunjuk telunjuknya pada wajah Naruto, "kalau suatu saat perasaanmu bimbang di tengah antara Sakura dan Ino ... aku akan menghajarmu!"

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk, baru kali ini dia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah dan kecewa. Ini pasti karena Sasuke merasa wanita yang dicintainya telah dikhianati, Naruto sedikit menyesal karena telah merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sakura pada Sasuke dan Ino. Kalau saja dari awal mereka tidak menutupi ini, mungkin semua hal menyebalkan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

Cukup lama Sasuke menunggu gadis itu di salah satu kedai kopi yang cukup jauh dari tempat tinggal sang gadis. Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat ini, dengan pertimbangan tak ada salah seorang pun yang mengenal, apalagi yang merupakan tetangga mereka. Pembicaraan kali ini bersifat agak pribadi dan Sasuke tidak butuh orang ketiga, keempat, dan seterusnya untuk mencuri-curi dengar.

Begitu mendengar tempat pertemuan mereka, pada awalnya Yamanaka Ino mengeluh. Ia berkata bahwa ia harus menjaga toko bunganya yang tak bisa ditinggal begitu saja di hari kerja seperti ini—berbeda dengan Sasuke yang merupakan salah satu petinggi perusahaan Uchiha. Namun, Sasuke meyakinkannya bahwa pembicaraan mereka sangat penting. Setelah dibujuk dengan sebuah traktiran dan tawaran untuk diantar pulang, Ino pun mengalah. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke.

Di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Ino menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum menantang seolah ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan pemuda itu.

"Jadi … apa yang mau kaubicarakan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopi dan koran yang semula ia baca untuk mengisi waktu. Tentu saja tidak ada satu hal pun yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Ia bersyukur karena Ino akhirnya datang sehingga ia tidak harus membuang-buang waktu lebih lama.

"Kurasa kau tahu apa yang hendak kubicarakan?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. Begitu pelayan menawarkannya menu, Ino mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memesan es jeruk dingin. Keduanya tidak ada yang membuka mulut sampai pelayan datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Ino.

Ino sendiri enggan memulai pembicaraan. Ia memilih mengaduk-ngaduk es jeruknya dengan sedotan dan menyeruput minumannya.

"_Haaah_~ segar!"

Sasuke memicingkan mata dan mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah, ya?"

Mata hijau kebiruan sang gadis melirik ke arah Sasuke. Senyumnya menghilang.

"Bersalah? Untuk?" jawab Ino dengan nada yang menantang.

Helaan napas panjang Sasuke menjadi jawaban sementara. Tak lama, pemuda itu pun kembali bersuara,

"Kau meminta Naruto untuk menjadikanmu selingkuhannya, bukan?"

"Kau sudah tahu?" Ino tidak perlu jawaban. "Siapa yang memberi tahumu?"

"Naruto."

"Ohh … dia." Ino mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, apa kau juga diberitahu kalau Naruto dan Sakura itu sudah berpacaran? Selama setahun?"

"Yah …."

Mendengar itu, Ino pun tertawa. Sementara tangannya mengaduk isi gelasnya, ia kemudian berkata,

"Ironis, ya? Aku baru tahu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Padahal kalian juga tahu persis, 'kan, kalau aku menyukai Naruto?"

"Kau selalu terlihat bermain-main dengan lelaki lain, tidak heran kalau tidak ada yang menganggap serius perasaanmu pada Naruto."

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Beberapa kali aku mengutarakan bahwa aku menyukai Naruto di hadapan Sakura, tapi gadis itu—dan Naruto juga—hanya tertawa-tawa saja. Lalu kemudian, diam-diam mereka ternyata sudah menjalin hubungan."

Sasuke menatap miris pada salah satu gadis yang ia kenal semenjak SMA tersebut—yang sudah ia anggap sebagai salah satu temannya pula. Hubungan percintaan mereka memang rumit.

"Sebelum aku mengetahui mereka telah berpacaran, aku memang tahu kalau Naruto menyukai Sakura, karena itulah meskipun aku yang terlebih dahulu menyukai Naruto, aku pikir lebih baik aku merelakan Naruto asal dia bahagia. Aku berkencan dengan satu lelaki kemudian lelaki yang lain. Sayang, aku tidak juga bisa mengenyahkan bayangan Naruto." Ino terdiam mengenang saat-saat di masa lalu.

"Lalu, begitu akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali maju dan bersaing secara sehat dengan Sakura, apa pun risikonya, ternyata _tanpa sepengetahuanku_ mereka sudah—"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh berbuat seperti itu, 'kan?"

"Berbuat apa?" tantang Ino.

"Menjadi selingkuhan Naruto dan mengkhianati Sakura."

"Mengkhianati?" tanya Ino seolah tidak percaya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia tertawa. "Mengkhianati katamu? Siapa yang lebih dulu mengkhianati siapa, eh?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak rasional. Kau tahu kalau perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan. Seperti katamu, Naruto itu mencintai Sakura. Bukan kau."

"Yaaa~," jawab Ino sambil memainkan rambut pirangnya. "Kita lihat saja nanti~!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Ternyata memang percuma menasihati perempuan _keras kepala_ sepertimu."

"_Mgh_! Lalu apa? Kau mau mengadukan hal ini pada Sakura?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya memandang Ino dengan tatapan meremehkan. Bukan hanya itu, Sasuke pun tak segan-segan mengatakan hal pedas untuk menyindirnya,

"Mengadukan apa? Bahwa sahabatnya telah menjadi perempuan _rendahan_ yang rela dijadikan selingkuhan?"

Ino tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama. Sikap santainya pun hilang sudah. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan menyiramkan sisa minumannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam! Kau tidak mengerti!"

Sasuke bergeming. Untuk alasan inilah, ia memilih tempat yang jauh dari tempat tinggal keduanya. Walaupun, akan lebih baik kalau adegan bak drama picisan ini tidak pernah terjadi dan dia tidak harus menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang.

"Kau tidak mengerti …," ujar Ino dengan suara yang lebih bergetar, "bagaimana menderitanya memendam perasaan selama ini … bagaimana menyiksanya tidak dianggap dan bertepuk sebelah tangan … bahkan, seolah menginjak perasaanmu, mereka merahasiakannya …."

Ino tidak menatap Sasuke, tapi ia bisa mendengar helaan napas sang pemuda.

"Aku tidak mengerti katamu?" Sasuke berdiri setelah sedikit menyeka tubuhnya yang basah dengan tisu. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik Ino keluar dari kedai kopi tersebut setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang untuk membayar semua pesanan mereka. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu mereka bicarakan dan sesuai perjanjian awal, Sasuke akan mengantar Ino pulang ke rumahnya.

Sebelum masuk mobil, Sasuke kemudian berkata lirih, "Aku sangat tahu rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Lebih … dari apa yang kaupikirkan."

Ino menoleh.

"… Maksudmu kau … Sakura—"

"—Sudahlah, hal ini tidak usah kita bahas lagi. Aku hanya bisa memintamu berhenti mengancam Naruto dan melepaskannya, merelakannya untuk Sakura."

"… Kau tahu kalau permintaanmu akan sia-sia,'kan?"

Sasuke mendesah—menyerah. Setidaknya, ia sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Setelahnya, tidak ada seorang pun lagi yang berbicara dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

Seharian itu, Naruto tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Kepalanya penuh dengan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu—tepatnya, belum mendapat—penyelesaian yang pantas untuk masalahnya ini. Pembicaraan dengan Sasuke berakhir dengan menggantung. Katanya, sahabatnya itu akan berbicara dengan Ino dan menjelaskan. Namun, sampai sekarang Naruto belum mendapatkan kabar apa pun.

Naruto bukannya tidak mengerti watak sahabat perempuannya sejak kecil tersebut. Ino keras kepala—sangat. Meskipun di saat-saat tertentu, perempuan itu bisa berpikiran dewasa, tapi dia sangat sulit diyakinkan. Naruto ragu bahwa orang seperti Sasuke—dengan kemampuan komunikasi yang cukup diragukan—bisa membujuk perempuan itu untuk menyerah.

Naruto menghela napas. Hari itu waktu seakan berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Masih pukul lima, satu jam lagi sampai waktunya pulang. Biasanya, ia akan sangat antusias menanti pukul enam, ia ingin segera menelepon sang kekasih. Namun beberapa hari belakangan ini, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Dibanding menanti jam enam untuk menelepon Sakura, Naruto sangat menantikan telepon dari Sasuke untuk mengetahui perkembangannya. Bagai pucuk dicinta, ulam tiba, ponselnya bergetar. Memang bukan panggilan telepon, hanya sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke.

'_Gagal. Ia terlalu keras kepala.'_

"_Tsk_! Apa saja sih yang sudah dia lakukan?! Kenapa ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Ino seperti ia meyakinkan gadis-gadis lain yang tergila-gila padanya?!" Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hoi, kenapa kau?"

Suara Kiba yang mendadak terdengar tidak mampu membuat Naruto untuk mengangkat kepala. Sebaliknya, ia merasa sangat sebal pada teman satu kantornya tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, jika dipikir-pikir, Kiba juga ambil andil dalam masalah yang tengah menimpanya sekarang. Andai ia tidak semabuk itu di malam yang naas tersebut … andai Kiba tidak mengajaknya minum-minum ...

Ah! Semua sudah berlalu. Menyesal pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Pergi sana!" usir Naruto tanpa mengangkat kepalanya—ia hanya mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu."

"Heh?" Awalnya, muka Kiba tampak kaget. Tapi selanjutnya ia menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau putus, ya, dengan Sakura-_chan_-mu? Heeeeh? Putus, ya?" goda Kiba tanpa henti.

"Bukan itu!" bentak Naruto tegas dengan kepala yang kini sudah terangkat. Matanya menyalang marah pada Kiba.

"Bukan? Tidak putus?" Kiba berkacak pinggang. "Oh! Aku tahu! Kalau bukan putus, kau pasti sedang bertengkar hebat dengannya, 'kan?"

Tangan Naruto mengepal semakin erat. "Sudah kubilang bukan itu!" bentaknya kemudian. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur!"

Alis Kiba mengernyit. "Apa, sih? Menyebalkan sekali!" Setelah itu, Kiba pun berlalu dengan perasaan tidak puas. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing.

"Sakura-_chan_ …," gumamnya dengan lirih sambil menarik ponselnya keluar dari saku. Tatapannya tampak ragu sesaat. Namun akhirnya Naruto membulatkan tekad.

Ditekannya nomor Sakura dan ia pun menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya. Kali ini, tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk mengangkatnya.

"_Halo, Naruto?" _Suara yang ceria dari seberang sana membuat hati Naruto teriris mendengarnya. _"Hari ini cepat sekali? Belum jam enam, 'kan?"_ Tawa Sakura yang renyah semakin membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, yaa …," jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Naruto hanya bisa berharap, dengan senyuman, nada suaranya yang sedikit getir bisa tertutupi. "Baru jam lima memang."

"_Hahaha. Sudah tidak ada pekerjaan?"_

"Tidak—ah. Masih banyak sebenarnya. Tapi aku … _well_, aku sedang tidak _mood_, nih, Sakura-_chan_."

"… _Naruto?"_ tanya Sakura sedikit cemas. _"Ada apa?"_

"Ada apa—eh? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"_Benarkah? Kau terdengar aneh ….. _Hayooo_! Ada yang kausembunyikan dariku, _hmmm_?"_

_DEG_!

"_Bukan cuma hari ini, lho? Kemarin-kemarin ini juga, kau terdengar aneh. Seperti mau buru-buru. Ada apa?"_ Sakura terus mencecar.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa terhadap semua pertanyaan Sakura. Ada, memang _ada_ yang dia sembunyikan. Sesuatu yang bila ia beritahukan, akan menyakiti gadis itu. Tenggorokannya seketika terasa kering.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar, kok! Hahaha!"

"… _Naruto?"_

"Kau tahu, Sakura-_chan_? Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"_E-eh?"_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi juga tak ingin. Tidak sebelum segala masalah ini selesai._

"_Aku juga … aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja."_

Naruto menelan ludah. Dipindahkannya ponselnya ke tangan yang lain.

"_Apa kau ada masalah dengan kantor? Dengan teman-teman kantormu?"_ Sakura masih enggan menyerah.

"Hahaha. Bukan, bukan itu. Semua baik-baik saja di sini."

"_Apa … dengan Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Sedikit, alis Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"_Tidak,"_ jawab Sakura terdengar ragu-ragu, _"dari dulu kau kan sering ribut dengannya. Jadi kupikir kali ini pun …."_

Naruto tertawa—tidak sepenuh hati. Namun, cukup membuat Sakura sedikit lega mendengarnya.

"Sama sekali bukan tentang si _Teme_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura-_chan_. Kami baik-baik saja. Kami kan bukan bocah-bocah ababil seperti dulu."

Sakura tersenyum meskipun Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya.

"_Aku mengerti."_ Sakura pun menyerah. Ia memutuskan untuk memercayai Naruto. Mungkin saat ini Naruto tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa padanya, tapi nanti setelah lebih tenang, pemuda itu pasti akan bercerita. Untuk sementara, Sakura hanya bisa memercayai kekasihnya tersebut. Tanpa pengertian dan kepercayaan, hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan, bukan?

"_Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, itu bagus. Tapi kalau ada apa-apa, kau harus segera menceritakannya padaku, ya?"_ Sakura menegaskan. _"Berjanjilah?"_

"Ah, _hm_! Pasti. Kau tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_," balas Naruto akhirnya. Meski nada keragu-raguan itu tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura, tapi gadis itu memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi dan memutus sambungan setelah mengucapkan salam.

Perasaan Naruto tidak langsung membaik. Sebaliknya, ia malah menghela napas panjang. Sejujurnya, ia sangat, sangat ingin menceritakan hal yang baru saja menimpanya pada Sakura. Naruto pikir, kejujuran akan jauh lebih baik. Namun, bukankah Sasuke pun mengatakan padanya agar ia tutup mulut dan tidak memberitahukan apa-apa pada Sakura?

Jelas, Sakura akan sakit hati. Gadis itu akan merasa terkhianati.

"Sial!" Naruto menggeram. Ia harus memutuskan. Segera. "Ini benar-benar buruk!"

.

.

Naruto yang kini sedang duduk di bangku taman di jam istirahat makan siangnya, termenung melihat beberapa sepasang remaja yang menikmati masa-masa romansa yang sepertinya tidak ada masalah. Senyuman kecil tersimpul di wajah tampannya ketika otaknya melayang mengingat masa pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura.

Sasuke-lah yang memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Naruto baru berteman dengan Sasuke saat duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMP, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah berteman sejak masuk SMP. Saat itu, Naruto langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, awalnya dia sangat ragu untuk mendekati Sakura karena berpikir Sasuke menyukai wanitanya yang kini bekerja di rumah sakit ternama tersebut.

Lalu, pikiran Naruto mulai mengingat juga pertama kali perkenalan mereka dengan Ino saat masuk SMA. Sebelumnya, Naruto memang sudah mengenal Ino—bahkan terbilang dekat. Namun, sejak kelas 4 SD, mereka terpisah dan tidak pernah satu sekolah lagi sampai SMA.

Naruto dipaksa takjub saat mereka bertemu kembali. Bisa dibilang Ino paling mencolok saat itu karena Ino adalah salah satu idola di sekolah mereka. Siapa yang tidak suka dan kagum pada Ino yang sangat supel, ramah dan cantik?

Naruto dan Sasuke pun merasa lega karena Ino bisa akrab dengan Sakura. Kalau bukan karena Ino, bisa-bisa Sakura tidak mempunyai teman wanita karena terlalu sering bersama dengan mereka.

Ingatan Naruto pun bergulir dan terus bergulir, sampai saat pertama kali dirinya mengajak Sakura berkencan. Kenangan itu adalah hal yang paling mendebarkan seumur hidupnya.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh mengingat kencan pertama mereka yang sangat kikuk. Dirinya bisa mati bahagia saat tahu bahwa Sakura pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama pada Naruto—ini kira-kira terjadi di masa kuliah mereka, semester akhir. Tatapan laki-laki ini melembut saat mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan Sakura di stasiun kereta ... saat pertama kali Sakura-lah yang aktif menyerangnya sebelum pergi ke tempat gadis itu berada sekarang.

Betapa dirinya merindukan Sakura saat ini.

Karena itulah ... hari ini, dia harus memutuskan. Menyelesaikan semuanya secara baik-baik dan membuat Ino mengerti, bahwa dirinya tidak bisa lagi mengkhianati Sakura semakin jauh.

"Narutoooo!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto menoleh pada Ino yang berlari dengan wajah yang paling ceria yang pernah Naruto lihat. Begitu posisi mereka dekat, Ino langsung duduk di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong yang ia bawa.

"Aku membuatkanmu sesuatu," ucap Ino bersemangat.

"Apa itu?"

"_Tadaaaa_! Makan siang spesial buatan Yamanaka Ino yang paling hebat," ucap Ino sambil memperlihatkan isi bekal yang menurut Naruto itu luar biasa.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan kagum.

Bagaimana tidak, isi bekal itu adalah lobster panggang dan beberapa tumis sayur yang terlihat sangat lezat. Apalagi sampai pakai lobster yang harganya sangat mahal. Naruto melihat beberapa jari Ino terbungkus plester. "Tanganmu..."

"Hah?" Ino melihat pada apa yang Naruto lihat. "Oh, ini ... hanya teriris sedikit waktu memotong bahan-bahannya, hal yang biasa kok."

Melihat ketulusan Ino yang begitu baik padanya membuat Naruto tersentuh ... sehingga tanpa sadar Naruto kini tersenyum lembut pada Ino. Tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan lembut, Ino pun terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sedikit menahan tangis namun bercampur bahagia. Melihat mata wanita yang saat ini masih berstatus menjadi selingkuhannya itu berkaca-kaca, Naruto pun bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu tersenyum. "Ini pertama kalinya kau menatapku dengan sangat lembut, Naruto," jawab Ino dengan ekspresi tangis bahagia, "aku sangat senang."

Naruto sedikit terpaku ... lembut? Pada Ino? Naruto bahkan tidak menyadarinya bahwa saat ini ... dia sudah mulai merasa nyaman bersama wanita ini.

Namun, Naruto harus mengakhiri ini semua ... dia tidak mau menyakiti Sakura ... juga Ino.

"Tidak bisa," gumam Naruto.

"Ng? Kenapa?" tanya Ino yang sepertinya mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Ini tidak bisa kita teruskan," jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi pilu, "kita harus menghentikan ini semua, Ino."

Tatapan Ino berubah, kedua matanya menegang, alisnya merengut. "Apa maksudmu? Aku akan katakan pada—"

"Ino, aku mohon!" gertak Naruto. Menunduk, tanpa menoleh pada wanita di sampingnya. "Aku mohon …."

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kali ini bersungguh-sungguh membuat Ino risau, dirinya sangat yakin kalau saat ini keputusan Naruto tidak bisa diganggu gugat, dan Ino ... tidak mempunyai kesempatan secuil pun untuk kembali berada di samping laki-laki yang sudah lama ia cintai itu. Karena itulah, Ino pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menampar keras Naruto.

_PLAK!_

"Kau ... kau~!" tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata, Ino menahan diri agar tangisannya tidak meledak dan dilihat orang-orang.

Melihat Ino sangat kacau, Naruto menariknya dan memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku …."

Ino masih menahan suara tangisnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini sangat menusuk, rasanya dikhianati, dimainkan oleh keadaan, cinta tak terbalas. Semua itu harus ia rasakan dan jalani seorang diri.

"Aku. Tidak ...," ucap Ino terbata-bata, "tidak akan ... kubiarkan kalian bahagia~!"

Bisa Naruto rasakan tubuh Ino bergetar. Naruto semakin erat memeluk Ino, namun yang dipeluk malah sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu. Ino menatap Naruto dengan pilu, sedih, dan sinis, serta air mata yang kini sudah berlinang deras. Ekspresi itu ... ekspresi yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ino membalikkan tubuh dan menendang makanan yang ia buatkan khusus untuk Naruto, kemudia berlari sekencang mungkin ...

... pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah berjongkok dan membersihkan makanan yang bertaburan di tanah. Naruto menatap pedih pada lobster dan sayur-sayuran yang tumpah kemudian mencicipinya sedikit.

Rasa yang sangat lezat terasa pada lidahnya membuat air mata Naruto akhirnya keluar.

.

.

Malam yang cerah diterangi bulan dengan bintang-bintang, Uchiha Sasuke kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemen sahabatnya yang menelepon merengek agar dirinya datang untuk menemani. Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan tanpa harus menunggu lama, pintu itu terbuka. Wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget melihat Naruto yang kacau dan langsung menempelkan keningnya di bahu Sasuke.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada cemas.

"Aku bingung ... Sasuke ... aku bingung harus bagaimana …."

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi tadi siang di taman. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan saksama, ada perasaan kaget, kesal, dan bangga pada cerita yang Naruto ceritakan saat ini.

"Tanpa sadar ... aku telah menyakiti dua wanita yang kusayangi," ucap Naruto menyelesaikan.

"Itu semua bukan salahmu," ujar Sasuke, "ini bukan kemauanmu. Kau memang mengkhianati Sakura, tapi percayalah ... kau laki-laki yang setia."

Naruto tidak merespons, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah ekspresi Ino tadi dan ekspresi Sakura nanti apabila mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Naruto menjambak kencang rambut pirangnya kemudian menempelkan keningnya pada meja.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Aku sangat ... mencintai Sakura-_chan_... kautahu itu 'kan, Sasuke ... aku sangat menyayanginya!"

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya ... Ino juga sahabatku yang kusayang ... aku tidak ingin semua begini ..."

Tanpa harus melihat wajah Naruto, Sasuke tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu kini tengah menangis. Suaranya bergetar dan sendu. "Bagaimana caranya agar waktu bisa terulang kembali?"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Karena dirinya tahu, saat ini yang Naruto butuhkan bukanlah ucapan penyemangat klise semata, Naruto hanya butuh teman untuk mendengarkan apa yang dia rasakan, mencurahkan semua perasaannya hanya untuk malam ini.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menghela napas sambil bersender di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Rasanya gelisah sekali karena akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya, yang biasanya ceria itu, terdengar berbeda tiap mereka berhubungan lewat telepon. Kalau dulu setiap ingin memutus sambungan telepon keduanya tidak ada yang mau untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, sekarang Naruto seolah terkesan buru-buru ingin menutup teleponnya. Bahkan beberapa kali Naruto tidak mengangkat telepon dari Sakura dikala akhir pekan.

Helaan napas dilakukan lagi oleh gadis berumur 24 tahun ini sambil menguncir rambutnya yang sudah memanjang hampir sepinggang itu. Agar pikirannya tidak menjurus ke hal yang negatif, Sakura memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor seseorang ... seseorang yang selalu setia menemaninya kalau sedang gelisah. Dan tentu saja, tanpa perlu menunggu lama, orang tersebut langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Kutelepon balik."_

Dan sambungan terputus.

Itulah dia ... itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau Sakura duluan yang menghubungi, Sasuke langsung memutuskan sambungan dan meneleponnya kembali. Tidak perlu menunggu tiga puluh detik, nama Sasuke sudah terpampang di layar ponsel milik Sakura.

"Aku mengganggu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

"_Sejak kapan kau mengganggu?" _bisa Sakura bayangkan ekspresi Sasuke saat ini yang berbicara dengan wajah datarnya. Membayangkan ekspresi Sasuke membuat Sakura terhibur.

"Aku bosan, kau sedang apa?"

"_Menyusun puzzle 3D menara tokyo yang baru saja kubeli."_

"Hahaha, hobimu kolot sekali, Sasuke-_kun_." Mendengar suara tawa Sakura yang menggelegar membuat Sasuke pun tersenyum, walau Sakura tidak bisa melihat senyuman Sasuke, namun Sakura sangat tahu bahwa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu memang dengan tujuan membuat dirinya tertawa.

"_Kau tidak tidur?"_ tanya Sasuke.

"Belum mengantuk~. Rasanya ... seperti ada yang mengganjal."

"_Mungkin kau belum makan."_

"Aku dalam program diet."

"_Percuma, kau tidak akan bisa menghilangkan lemak di perutmu itu."_

"Sasuke-_kun_, minta dihajar ya?"

Sasuke menyeringai lembut. "Ceritalah, ada apa?" Tanpa basi-basi lagi, Sasuke langung pada intinya.

Sakura terdiam, sambil memainkan jemari kakinya dan menahan ponsel di telinga memakai pundak kanannya, Sakura menghela napas. "_Hhhh_, tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh. Eh, ngomong-ngomong apa kabar sahabatmu itu?"

"_Haruno Sakura? Ini aku sedang berbicara dengannya," _jawab Sasuke meledek.

"Naruto maksudku, sudah tiga hari ini aku tidak ada kontak telepon dengannya, meskipun masih ada kirim pesan, tapi ..."

Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya. Sedangkan di seberang sana Sasuke sedikit terpaku atas pertanyaan Sakura. Jawaban apa yang harus Sasuke berikan pada sahabat yang paling ia sayangi ini? Haruskan Sasuke menjawab, 'Tentu saja Naruto baik-baik saja di bawah ancaman Yamanaka Ino yang tanpa sengaja sudah melakukan _sex_ dengan Naruto'?

"Terakhir dia meneleponku ... suaranya agak aneh, seperti ingin cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya," lanjut Sakura.

"_Mungkin dia sibuk, akhir-akhir ini juga dia sering lembur,"_ jawab Sasuke.

"_Hhhmm_, begitu," jawab sakura. Entah apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan, hening sejenak sampai akhirnya Sakura kembali bersuara, "Eh, Sasuke-_kun_... boleh aku tanya sesuatu yang ... pribadi?"

"_Silakan."_

"Ehm ... sejak kapan kau memendam rasa pada—"

"_Sejak kelas 3 SMP,"_ potong Sasuke tanpa harus mendengar kelanjutan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh." Sakura memainkan rambutnya dan memindahkan ponsel ke telinga kiri. "Tak lama setelah itu yah ternyata ... "

Keduanya terdiam sebelum saling melontarkan tawa yang terdengar lembut satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik mereka, _"Bahas yang lain saja."_

"Ah, kamu ingat tidak? Dulu, kelas 2 SMP, kita sempat digosipkan berpacaran," ucap Sakura yang masih saja membahas masa-masa sekolah mereka.

"_Ya, masa-masa yang indah,"_ jawab Sasuke yang kini memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Dulu juga kamu sampai rela menemaniku ke salon, kau sangat baik ... Sasuke-_kun_," puji Sakura tulus.

"_Terima kasih,"_ jawabnya dengan sangat lembut.

Mereka terdiam sejenak kembali, sampai Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas lagi. "_Hhhh_, kadang aku merasa bersalah juga pada Naruto."

"_Kenapa?"_

"Karena sesekali aku merasa lebih nyaman ngobrol denganmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke terdiam memejamkan kedua matanya. Bersalah, ya?

"_Bodoh."_ Hanya itu yang Sasuke lontarkan.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_... seandainya ..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya.

"_Hn?"_

"Tidak ... tidak apa-apa. Aku mengantuk nih sekarang ... tidur, yuk?" ucap Sakura.

"_Benar tidak apa-apa?"_ tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Iya, benar. Nanti saja kapan-kapan aku tanya kalau ketemu," jawab Sakura.

"_Sakura, aku mengkhawatirkanmu, apa benar tidak apa-apa?"_ tanya Sasuke lagi menegaskan.

"Iya Sasuke-_kuuun_~! Sudah malam. Yuk, kita tidur! Selamat tidur."

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Menatap sebuah bingkai yang isinya adalah foto dirinya yang sedang dirangkul oleh Naruto, Ino merangkul lengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura sambil meletakkan sikut di kepalanya.

Sakura tersenyum memandangi bingkai tersebut, ditatapnya lembut wajah Sasuke pada bingkai itu kemudian tatapannya menyendu.

"Seandainya aku tidak berpacaran dengan Naruto ... apakah kau ...," gumam Sakura kecil. Itulah kalimat yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sasuke tadi. Namun Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpannya dalam hati.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ... maafkan aku~!"

.

.

Yamanaka Ino memandang wajahnya di cermin. Kusut—tak bersinar sebagaimana biasanya. Ia menyeringai sinis dan itu tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Dengan kasar, Ino melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Dibiarkannya rambut pirang panjang itu tergerai dengan acak-acakan. Setelahnya, ia menghela napas panjang.

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Seharusnya ia bisa puas walau hanya menjadi orang kedua dalam hidup Naruto. Seharusnya kisahnya bersama Naruto tidak berakhir secepat ini. Mengapa tiba-tiba Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah percintaan mereka?

Ino menggusur semua peralatan kosmetik di meja riasnya dengan tangan. Ia marah. Benar-benar marah!

Semua pasti karena Sakura! Memangnya siapa, sih, dia itu? Hanya seorang perempuan yang baru mengenal Naruto semenjak masuk SMP, bukan? Apa yang ia ketahui soal Naruto? Meskipun Ino tidak satu SMP dengan Naruto, tapi ia mengenal pemuda berambut pirang itu jauuuuh sebelum Naruto bertemu Sakura.

Mereka sahabat sejak TK dan SD. Kedua orang tua mereka bahkan pernah tinggal dalam satu kompleks perumahan yang sama sebelum ibu Ino meninggal dan ayah Ino memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemen untuk dua orang. Keduanya pun tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak itu.

Ino meninggalkan meja riasnya dan menendang kursi bulat yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk tempat duduk. Ia berjalan dengan gusar dalam kamarnya yang tidak begitu besar.

Harusnya hari ini pun—sebagaimana biasanya—Ino menjaga toko bunga yang berada tidak jauh dari kompleks apartemennya. Namun, semenjak Naruto mencampakkannya kemarin siang, Ino sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk bekerja. Ia pun tidak mungkin menunjukkan wajahnya yang tengah muram ini pada para pelanggan. Citra baik tokonya akan menurun jika ia nekat.

"Sial! Sialan!" Ino mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ia bendung. Sesekali, ia hanya bisa menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. "Siaaal!" umpatnya lagi sambil menendang bagian kayu penopang tempat tidurnya. Seketika, air matanya mengalir lebih deras. Tanpa segan, Ino pun melemparkan selimut serta bantalnya ke sembarang arah—sekadar pelampiasan.

Setelah melakukan beberapa tindakan yang membuat kamarnya berantakan, Ino seketika merasa lemah. Ia pun jatuh terduduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Pundaknya bergetar naik-turun akibat tangisan yang belum juga mereda. Tangis amarah, tangis kekecewaan, tangis keputusasaan. Tak mau juga berhenti sejak kemarin—bahkan semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hal ini.

_Tidak bisa begini_.

"Ya … bukankah aku … sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa aku akan memberi tahu semua … pada Sakura?" Ino merangkak untuk mengambil tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari meja rias. Ia pun merogohkan tangan untuk mencari ponselnya. Begitu ia mendapatkannya, segera dicarinya kontak Sakura di sana. "Salahmu … ini salahmu … salah kalian …."

Jemari rampingnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata. Kesedihannya menguap begitu ia kembali mendapatkan ide untuk menghubungi Sakura dan menceritakan semua. _Semua_.

"_Halo?"_ sapa Sakura ramah—tentu, ia belum tahu apa-apa.

Ino mendengus. "Hai, Sakura."

"_Ino? Buta-_chan_? Apa kabar?"_

Masih panggilan yang lama, rupanya. _Tsk_.

"Tidak baik, _Dekorin_," jawab Ino sengit.

Terdengar seruan keheranan dari Sakura, tetapi Ino mengabaikan dan terus berceloteh,

"Dan kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam untuk memberikan Ino kesempatan berbicara lebih banyak.

"Karena Naruto-mu."

"_Naruto? Apa yang—"_ Sakura menelan ludah.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tidak tahu, 'kan? Hahahahahaha!" Ino bangun dari posisi duduknya. Ia kemudian beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan diri di sana. Matanya terpejam. "Dia … brengsek, sih!"

"_Apa maksudmu, Ino? Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Naruto seperti itu! Dia temanmu, 'kan?"_

"Bukan!" jawab Ino tegas. "Kau juga bukan temanku, Sakura."

"_Hah?"_

"Kalian sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah _jadian_—sementara kalian, _kau_, tahu betapa aku menyukai Naruto."

"_Itu … itu karena …."_

Sekali lagi Ino mendengus. "Tapi itu tidak penting lagi sekarang~," ujarnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Yang lebih penting … Naruto—si Brengsek itu—mencampakkanku begitu saja setelah ia melakukannya padaku!"

"… _Melakukan … apa padamu?"_

Tawa Ino meledak. Tawa yang dipenuhi kepuasan.

"_Sakura, Sakura … _Dekorin_, Sayangku~ kau tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Tentu, tentu … Naruto mana mungkin menceritakan hal ini padamu."_

Di seberang sana, wajah Sakura memucat. Ia tidak tahu apa maksud Ino, tapi sedikitnya ia bisa menduga. Jantungnya berdebar dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Bukan sekadar hal remeh seperti kencan rahasia di antara Naruto dan Ino. Lebih dalam dari itu ….

"Kami telah melakukan _sex_, Sakura. Aku dan Naruto-mu. _Oooh_! Kalau mengingatnya lagi, aku jadi merinding!" ujar Ino sambil tertawa-tawa dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya tak lagi terpejam. Ia pun berceloteh dengan riangnya,"Lalu kutawarkan padanya untuk menjadi selingkuhannya. Dia setuju. Tapi tidak lama, ia mencampakkanku!"

"_Hentikan …."_

"Kau tahu kenapa alasannya, Sakura? Aku bingung, lho! Sungguh!" Sekali ini, nada suara kebingungan yang dibuat-buat yang keluar dari mulut Ino. Perempuan ini begitu andal mengubah-ubah emosinya sebagaimana yang dia kehendaki. Bagaikan aktris, Ino adalah ratu dalam drama dengan ia sebagai tokoh utamanya.

"_Ara_! Jangan-jangan … Naruto sudah menemukan selingkuhan lain selain aku? Dia mungkin menemukan perempuan lain yang—"

"_HENTIKAN OMONG KOSONG INI, INO!"_

Ino terdiam. Tatapannya kosong dan datar. Nyaris sinis. Namun, ia memilih untuk bungkam beberapa saat, memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"_Aku tidak percaya … aku tidak percaya Naruto seperti itu!"_

"_Hmmm_ … perempuan yang baik, bukan, kau itu?" Ino menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya dengan asal. "Kalau kau tidak percaya," ujar Ino kemudian dengan nada yang menantang dan meremehkan, "tanyakan langsung saja padanya. Atau pada sahabat kepercayaanmu itu—Sasuke-_kun_. Mereka akan bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih baik daripada aku."

"_Ap—"_

"Sudah, ya!"

"_Tu-tunggu! Ino!"_

Ino tidak lagi memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk berkata-kata. Ia mematikan sambungannya dan kemudian melempar ponsel tersebut secara asal hingga membentur tembok. Tidak dipedulikannya baterai ponsel yang sudah keluar dari tempatnya.

Ah~ Ino merasa sangat lelah.

Ia butuh istirahat.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke kini memimpin rapat seluruh pemilik saham perusahaannya. Saat dia akan menjelaskan, sekretarisnya datang dengan ekspresi segan dan takut.

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, ada telepon penting."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"Tapi ini katanya darurat."

"Tidak peduli, bilang aku sedang rapat!"

"Ini dari Haruno-_san_."

Ekspresi Sasuke berubah drastis, perasaannya sangat tidak enak. "Kita istirahat satu jam," ucap Sasuke pada rekan-rekannya. Dan terlihat ekspresi lega dari semua pemilik saham, karena percayalah ... rapat dengan Sasuke adalah hal yang sangat menyeramkan.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya dan mengangkat telepon dari Sakura. "Ada apa, Sakura?"

"_Kau sudah tahu__ ..__.__,__"_ suara Sakura terdengar bergetar, bisa ditebak wanita itu sedang menangis.

"… Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu, aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu sampai aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan semuanya," jawab Sasuke dengan tegas.

"_Aku tidak marah padamu, Sasuke-_kun _... tidak__..."_Suara Sakura semakin terdengar pilu, "_Naruto__... dia__... dengan Ino__... kenapa~?"_

"Sakura ..."

"_Memang aku salah merahasiakannya dari Ino__... darimu dulu__... tapi apakah~ apakah ini balasan yang pantas~? Sasuke-_kun _... aku tidak sanggup__ .__..."_

"Sakura." Percuma menghibur Sakura yang saat ini sedang lemah, satu-satunya cara agar bisa membantu sahabat yang ia sayangi itu adalah. "Tunggu aku, aku akan menjemputmu sesegera mungkin."

"_Tolong aku__... Sasuke-_kun _... bawa aku__... bawa aku pergi menemui Naruto~__!__"_

.

.

Naruto menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan gelisah. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin lagi bertemu dengan Ino. Tetapi, perempuan itu memaksanya sampai tidak punya lagi alasan untuk menolak. Sebagai ganti, Ino bersedia menemuinya di tempat mana pun yang Naruto pilih. Pada akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk menemui Ino di restoran yang tak jauh dari kantornya di jam makan siang.

Biasanya, Ino tidak pernah datang tepat waktu, tapi kali ini, perempuan itu sudah terlebih dahulu ada di tempat perjanjian. Karena itu, tentu bukan hal inilah yang membuat Naruto gelisah.

Sikap bungkam Ino yang mendadak diperlihatkan perempuan itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak tenang. Begitu melihat wajah Ino, Naruto yakin, perempuan itu sudah melakukan sesuatu. Kemungkinan terburuk, Ino sudah mengadukan kejadian yang terjadi di malam naas itu pada kekasihnya.

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan lagi?" Naruto kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebentaaar~," jawab Ino yang masih saja membolak-balik buku menu. "Kau tidak mau makan siang dulu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar. Cepatlah, Ino. Kau tahu kalau aku masih harus kembali ke kantor."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ujarnya dipaksakan ceria. "Tapi masih banyak waktu, 'kan?" Ino menutup buku menu dengan kasar—setengah merajuk. "Toh aku tidak datang terlambat sampai setengah jam."

Naruto menghentikan hentakan kakinya. Ia kemudian mencoba mengatur napas—menariknya dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya. Setelah ia merasa lebih tenang, sekali lagi, ia bertanya,

"Lalu …?"

Ino tersenyum sembari menatap wajah Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang santai, perempuan itu menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan sebelum menggunakan salah satunya untuk menyangga wajah.

"Jadilah pacarku, Naruto," goda Ino kemudian.

"_Tsk_. Ino, sudah kubilang—"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura," sela Ino dengan cepat. Ia kemudian mengangkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Sepertinya dia marah besar."

"Kau—apa?"

"Kau mendengarku," Ino menjawab santai sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Aku terbawa emosi saat itu, tapi …."

Naruto langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia tidak perlu lagi mendengarkan apa pun dari Ino.

"Naruto! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Ino mati-matian meredam suaranya agar ia tidak sampai berteriak. Ditariknya lengan Naruto dan dipaksanya pemuda itu untuk duduk kembali di tempatnya. Dengan kasar, Naruto menepis tangan Ino. Perempuan itu terbelalak dibuatnya.

Namun, Ino maklum. Naruto tentu sangat marah padanya. Bukan tidak mungkin, pemuda Namikaze itu kini membencinya.

"Dengar," ujar Ino tanpa kembali duduk di kursinya—ia berdiri di samping Naruto dengan setengah membungkuk. "Aku tidak tahu jalan apa yang akan kalian ambil, sejujurnya, aku tidak benar-benar memberi kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk menjelaskan perasaannya …."

Ino memberi jeda sesaat. Tangannya kemudian terangkat naik ke dadanya sendiri.

"Namun, seandainya dia memutuskanmu, kau tahu bahwa aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan menunggumu." Ino mengamat-amati reaksi Naruto yang belum juga mau memandangnya. "Kaudengar aku, Naruto?"

Akhirnya, Naruto berpaling ke arah Ino. Alisnya turun meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan senyum. Hanya demi kesopanan. Naruto tidak berniat membuat Ino merasa nyaman.

Ia bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Ino."

"Kau kan tidak tahu—"

"Bahkan jika seandainya Sakura-_chan_ memutuskanku … aku rasa, aku tidak akan bisa bersama denganmu." Naruto kembali bangkit dari kursinya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino dan berkata perlahan, "Maafkan aku."

"Naru—"

"Kau perempuan yang menarik dan mempunyai prinsip. Pasti akan ada lelaki lain yang lebih baik daripada aku, yang benar-benar bisa menghargaimu—bukan menganggapmu sekadar selingan di saat kekasihnya tidak ada."

Perkataan Naruto itu membuat Ino membeku di tempatnya. Ia tidak lagi bisa menghentikan Naruto yang sudah hendak beranjak keluar restoran tanpa memesan apa-apa.

"Selamat tinggal, Ino."

Ino masih belum bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku di sana. Menatap kepergian sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia tidak juga melepaskan punggung sosok itu—hingga akhirnya sosok itu benar-benar menghilang dari jangkauan pandangnya.

Ino menghela napas dan memilih untuk mengempaskan dirinya di kursi. Diam-diam, ia menangis. Sekali ini, ia memilih menunduk agar tidak mengundang perhatian orang banyak.

Apa yang telah ia korbankan untuk pria yang dicintainya mungkin tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia dapatkan. Sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi begitu benaknya dengan nakal memutar balik tiap-tiap kepingan ingatan. Namun, di sinilah akhirnya.

Ia harusnya sudah paham, sejak awal … Naruto tidak benar-benar menginginkannya. Senyuman lembut pemuda itu yang pernah diperlihatkan padanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Hanya suatu ilusi mata.

"Naru … to …," bisiknya dalam isak tangis tersembunyi.

Kisah Ino, selesai sampai di sini.

.

.

Berlalu sudah masalah Naruto dengan Ino. Walau begitu, bukan berarti perasaannya pada Sakura terbebas dari perasaan dosa dan bersalah. Ditambah lagi, setiap kali Naruto mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya, giliran Sakura yang terkesan berubah. Rasanya gadis itu seolah mulai menjauh dari jangkauannya. Sakura kerap beralasan mengurus pasien dan bahkan dua hari belakangan ini, gadis itu terdengar semakin sibuk, Sakura juga jarang mengangkat atau membalas pesan dari Naruto. Hal ini membuat hati Naruto gelisah dan cemas ...

Sejak Ino mengatakan bahwa dia telah memberitahu Sakura tentang hubungan gelap mereka ... Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Sakura benar-benar berubah.

Namun kedua mata Naruto dikejutkan oleh sosok yang kini berdiri bersender di depan pintu apartemennya. Keadaan lelah saat pulang kerja sirna sudah ketika sosok itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto. "Bisa kita bicara?"

Tatapan nanar terpancar dari Naruto. Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Dengan sangat berat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan berusaha membuka kuncinya. Entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali memasuki apartemen sendiri. Naruto tahu—laki-laki itu sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi di babak ini.

Hubungannya dengan Sakura ... tidak selamat.

Saat Sakura masuk, dia melihat dan memperhatikan isi apartemen laki-laki yang masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Tidak terlalu rapi ... dugaan bahwa Ino selalu membersihkan apartemen ini ternyata salah.

"Sakura-_chan_ mau minum apa?" tawar Naruto sesudah menutup pintu dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di sofa.

"Tidak usah repot-repot," jawab Sakura dengan inisiatif menduduki sofa milik Naruto, "bisa kita langsung bicara?"

Jantung Naruto berdegup sangat kencang, rasa khawatir dan takur bercampur jadi satu. Ada perasaan ngilu juga pada hatinya saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat tenang namun menyembunyikan kekecewaan yang besar. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sudah lama juga kita tidak duduk berdua begini," ujar Sakura lembut, "terakhir ... sekitar empat bulan yang lalu ketika aku berlibur ke sini."

"Ya." Hanya itu jawaban Naruto yang menompang kedua sikut di atas pahanya.

Sakura melirik Naruto dengan tatapan sendu. "Kau sangat tahu ... aku mempunyai prinsip yang kuat, 'kan?"

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Dan kau sangat tahu ... betapa aku menyayangimu, Naruto."

"..."

Tidak ada respons dari Naruto. Laki-laki itu masih menunduk menahan rasa malu dan bersalahnya. Sakura tersenyum pahit melihat kekasihnya itu tidak angkat suara. "Aku pikir ... hubungan kita ini tidak sedangkal itu, bukan?"

Barulah Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dia cukup terkejut karena Sakura meragukan hubungan mereka—hubungan yang menurutnya dalam ini ... dipertanyakan dan disangka dangkal. Kedua mata Naruto pun kemudian terbelalak ketika melihat Sakura kini tersenyum pilu.

"Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini lagi."

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Kau sangat membuatku—"

"Beri aku kesempatan! Aku mohon Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon! Berikan aku kesempatan untuk mengembalikan kepercayaanmu lagi padaku!" pinta Naruto.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mau ... menjalani suatu hubungan yang selalu dihantui oleh rasa curiga. Kalau aku memberimu kesempatan, maka hubungan kita akan tidak sehat jadinya. Aku akan terus mencurigaimu dan kau akan sangat lelah karena itu."

"Tidak! Aku berani janji aku tidak akan lelah. Kau boleh curiga semaumu padaku, kau boleh mencurigaiku terus menerus ... asal ... aku mohon …." Naruto meraih tangan Sakura dan membungkuk di paha wanita itu. "Aku mohon, Sakura-_chan_... jangan tinggalkan aku ..."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sakit rasanya melihat Naruto yang memohon padanya, namun Sakura tidak bisa menerima laki-laki yang telah mengkhianatinya. Sekali mengkhianati, akan ada kejadian kedua kalinya.

"Tidak bisa ... kalau seperti itu, aku bisa rusak," ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa ..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mencengkeram pelan kedua lengan Sakura. "Kenapa kau menjadi sangat dingin padaku? … Apa ini karena Sasuke? Sasuke-kah yang telah merebut hatimu dariku?!"

Alis Sakura mengernyit.

"Kau keterlaluan ... bisa-bisanya menuduh sahabatmu sendiri atas ulahmu!"

"Tidak ... maafkan aku! Maaf kalau memang bukan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ... Sakura-_chan_... aku—"

"Naruto," potong Sakura, "aku mohon! Walaupun kuberi kesempatan kedua untukmu ... aku tidak melihat adanya keberhasilan lagi dalam hubungan ini ..."

"Sakura-_chan__ ._..." Kali ini Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Rasa sakit karena telah mengkhianati wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. "Maafkan aku ... aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf padamu ... aku ... tidak bermaksud …."

Sakura meraih kepala Naruto yang terlihat rapuh dan memeluknya. "Andai saja kau jujur padaku lebih awal ... andai saja kau tidak menerima Ino sebagai selingkuhanmu ... walau sakit, tapi kejadian saat itu adalah kecelakaan karena hasrat rindumu padaku ... mungkin aku masih bisa memaafkanmu. Tapi kau lebih memilih menerima Ino menjadi selingkuhanmu dan menutupi semuanya padaku ... daripada kau harus jujur padaku ... itu yang membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi kembali padamu ..."

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan wanita yang paling dia cintai itu.

"Jaga kesehatan ...," ucap Sakura—melepaskan pelukannya, menatap kedua mata Naruto dan tersenyum pilu. "Dan selamat tinggal."

Sakura beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang menangis sendirian. Begitu keluar dan menutup pintu, Sakura mengeluarkan semua air mata dan suaranya perlahan. Sakura berjalan pelan sampai bertemu sosok yang menunggunya dari tadi. Sakura melihat sosok itu dan langsung berlari memeluk sosok itu dengan erat, meluapkan tangisannya dalam pelukan sosok seorang sahabat yang selalu berada di sampingnya.

"_Huaaaaa_~ _huuhuuuuu_~!"

"Tidak apa. Limpahkan semua tangismu. Aku bersamamu ..."

"Sasuke-_kun_~ aku ... aku ..."

"_Ssshhh_, aku tahu ... tidak perlu dibahas, aku mengerti semuanya. Cukup kautangisi saja sekarang dan besok …."

Sakura pun menangis meraung-raung dalam pelukan Sasuke. Ia curahkan segala kesedihannya pada sang sahabat yang tak beranjak sedikit pun—tetap di sana untuk menenangkannya.

Di malam yang terasa dingin itu, kedua insan yang seharusnya bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka lebih jauh harus menerima bahwa hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan hanya karena keegoisan seorang wanita dan kelemahan sang pria.

Naruto—kini hanya bisa terdiam dan menangis sambil menjambak pelan rambutnya. Percuma menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah melupakan emosinya dan belajar bagaimana cara melangkah ke depan ... kali ini tanpa Sakura.

.

.

Sejak kejadian Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke merasa Naruto menjadi beda. Sosoknya menjadi lebih tenang dan dewasa, tidak lagi cengengesan seperti dulu. Sakura telah kembali ke kotanya, tentu saja atas bantuan dari Sasuke yang membiayai semua perjalanan wanita itu. Walau hubungan mereka putus, namun hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura tetap dekat seperti dulu, dan hubungannya dengan Naruto pun tidak berubah sama sekali.

Dan di sini, Sasuke duduk di kedai kopi favoritnya yang ia temukan pertama kali saat mengajak Ino berbicara. Ia duduk di tempatnya seorang diri sambil mengaduk kopi favoritnya, menunggu seseorang yang akan datang. Mungkin telah setengah jam ia menunggu. Awalnya, Sasuke masih santai karena bisa memainkan _game_ yang ada di ponselnya, tapi lama-lama dia merasa jenuh dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang yang pernah ia lontarkan kata _tolol_.

"Sasukeee, maaf menunggu lama!"

Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan malas pada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

"Telat satu detik lagi saja tadi, aku akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto."

"Aku kan banyak kerjaan, beda denganmu. Lagian, kau memilih tempat yang jauh begini, aku cuma bisa izin maksimal satu setengah jam, kau tahu? Aku sampai memacu motor pinjaman itu dengan sangat cepat—ah, permisi! Aku mau pesan minum!"

Saat Naruto memesan minuman pada pelayan, Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu dengan saksama... kemudian menyeringai. "Belum bisa _move on_, _hmm_?"

"Aku?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. "Yaa ... kau tahu kan ... Sakura-_chan_ itu cinta pertamaku, mana mungkin semudah itu melupakannya."

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa di sini, kalau dipikir semua ikut andil melakukan kesalahan dalam kejadian itu."

Naruto terdiam dan menahan dagunya memakai satu tangan. "Yaahh, andai saja saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk jujur."

"Tidak ada seandainya, semua sudah terjadi," ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong ... aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Sasuke."

"Untuk?"

"Kau selalu menolongku, menolong Sakura-_chan_... kau benar-benar teman yang baik," ujar Naruto tulus, "mungkin ... kalau memang Sakura-_chan_ harus bersatu denganmu aku pasti rela ... ah, bukan ... kalau Sakura-_chan_ ingin menemukan seseorang yang baru, orang itu harus kau, sasuke."

"..." Sasuke memasang tampang bingung dan malas pada Naruto. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Masa aku harus bersama dengan _orang_ yang tidak kucintai?"

"Eh?" kini Naruto yang tercengang. "Tu-tunggu ... bukankah selama ini kau ... menyukai Sakura-_chan_?"

"Itu kan pikiranmu."

"_HAAAA_?! Jadi selama ini aku selalu merasa tidak enak padamu … itu percuma?!"

"Ya, sangat percuma," jawab Sasuke menegaskan.

"Tapi ... tapi ... kau sangat marah saat aku mengkhianati Sakura-_chan_...," ucap Naruto dengan nada yang kebingungan.

"Aku menganggap Sakura _murni_ sebagai sahabatku, ah, bukan ... dia seperti adikku sendiri. Tidak ada perasaan cinta padanya, hanya sekadar perasaan sayang terhadap adik," ucap Sasuke tegas.

Naruto menganga atas segala semua kesalahpahaman dari pemikirannya. "Tapi ... kau punya orang yang kausuka, 'kan?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto—lagi—kali ini dengan tatapan yang paling lembut yang pernah Sasuke tunjukkan, seolah mengandung arti dan pancaran rasa sayang yang begitu tulus mendalam. Dia tidak pernah menatap seseorang selembut ini, bahkan pada Sakura sekalipun. Mendadak, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Menurutmu?"

"Haahh?! Kau tidak mau memberitahuku?! Cepat kataikan padaku! Kau curang!" Dan lagi-lagi, laki-laki pirang itu terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari arti dari tatapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Biar saja."

"Sasuke, biar kubantu menyatukanmu denganya, cepat beritahu aku siapa orangnya."

"Berisik!"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Naruto yang bahkan minumannya belum tiba, namun karena Sasuke sudah pergi, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan uang dan meletakannya di meja seharga minuman yang ia pesan. Kemudian Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tersenyum lembut tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun.

.

.

_*****END*****_

**.**

**.**

A/N : Fict collab kami lagiiiii, aahhh ... ini adalah ide dadakan dari aku (V3) yang mimpi indah dan menceritakannya ke Suu, lalu digabungkan dengan idenya si Suu ... jadilah cerita ini, kyahahahahahaaa...

**V3**: terima kasih ya sudah baca cerita ini, maaf kalau _ending_-nya tidak sesuai harapan, hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (tertawa iblis sambil megang tongkat iblis). Daaaaaan, entah kenapa di antara semua fict yang pernah aku buat, _fict_ ini yang paling nyaman aku buat, karakternya kuat semua, dan aku paling favorit karakternya Ino, walau disini agak nyebelin, tapi karakter dia manusiawi banget / aaahhhh~ lope deh sama mereka di _fict_ ini, seolah bikin karakter mereka tuh ... ya mereka nyata :v _silly_~ oke, beralih ke Suu.

**Suu**: Bisa dibilang, kesan aku itu nyaris mirip ama V3. _Fict_ ini bagi aku, kerasa ngaliiir banget dengan karakterisasi yang … aku suka, suka, suka pokoknya! _In short_, CHILDISH!NARUTO, GENTLE!SASUKE, MATURE!SAKURA, dan BITCHY!INO. Pas ngetik dan baca ulang, aku sendiri ngreasa ada dinamika dalam interaksinya, ya itu … jadi kayak mereka hidup (?) /_is it just me, or …?/_ _Anyway_, favo-ku juga Ino di sini, entah kenapa, seneng juga bikin dia agak _drama queen_, wkwkwk. Tapi terlepas dari itu juga, karena format pengetikan kita dalam _collab_ kali ini agak beda, jadi mungkin ada _miss_ di sana-sini. Aku udah coba baca ulang dan ganti-ganti, kalau ada yang kurang tepat, mohon dikasih tahu aja, ya~

**Devil Foxie**: fict ini selesai sampai di sini. Tapiii~ masih ada OMAKE di bawah~! Jangan sampai kelewatan, ya~!

_Sign out,_

Devil Foxie

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya yang tengah terduduk di salah satu pojok di kedai kopi yang—lagi-lagi—sama (bahkan pelayan di sana sudah hafal akan kebiasaan Sasuke, mereka hanya sedikit heran karena orang yang kerap ditemui pemuda itu di sana, selalu berbeda-beda). Sang gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut segera menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan sang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan. "Sudah lama menunggu?"

Uchiha Sasuke menggeleng kecil. Satu senyum hangat ia sunggingkan ke arah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku? Oh—maksudmu … setelah kejadian itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Dua bulan sudah berlalu, seharusnya Sakura sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Wajah gadis itu sudah lebih ceria dari saat terakhir Sasuke bertemu dengannya.

"Yah, bohong kalau kubilang aku sudah benar-benar melupakannya," jawab Sakura sambil memamerkan senyum lebar. "Di saat aku sedang sendiri, aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiranku untuk mengenangnya." Namun, ekspresi Sakura kembali sedikit murung saat seketika pikirannya kembali mengenang masa-masa bahagia bersama Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak suka melihat gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini terlihat murung.

"Kalau murung seperti itu terus, kucium kau."

"_Ish_, memangnya kau masih punya hasrat seperti itu padaku? Hahaha!"

Sasuke sangat tahu Sakura sedikit memaksakan diri untuk ceria di hadapannya.

"Sakura …."

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak ada niatan untuk kembali padanya, kok."

Hening melanda keduanya selama beberapa saat. Topik mengenai masalah yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu memang bukan topik yang terlalu menarik untuk dibicarakan—meskipun entah mengapa, keduanya masih kerap mengungkit-ungkit masalah tersebut. Ujung-ujungnya, ada rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang terselip di sana.

"… Maafkan aku."

"Lho? Kenapa jadi Sasuke-_kun_ yang meminta maaf?"

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Dipikir-pikir, aku juga bersalah. Aku memintanya untuk merahasiakan hal itu darimu. Andai saja aku mendorongnya untuk lebih jujur—"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti tatkala ia melihat Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Tidak ada gunanya juga membahas masa lalu. Satu yang aku tahu: dia sendiri tidak berniat untuk jujur padaku. Ia punya banyak kesempatan, Sasuke-_kun_, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Terlepas dari kau yang memintanya untuk bungkam atau bukan." Sakura belum akan berhenti bicara. "Lagi pula, untuk saat ini, aku cukup bahagia dengan perhatian yang diberikan salah satu mantan pasienku."

"Oh, ya? Yang kauceritakan kemarin-kemarin itu?"

"Ya, ya. Shimura Sai—dia sedikit mirip denganmu. Cuma … beda orientasi, sih. Hehehe."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut mendengar candaan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia juga turut senang karena sahabatnya mungkin bisa melangkah maju lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan—mengingat bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto terdahulu tak bisa dibilang sebentar. Satu tahun lamanya masa pacaran—lebih dari enam tahun bahkan, jika dihitung masa pertemanan dan pendekatan. Lalu hubungan itu berakhir begitu saja karena ulah seorang perempuan yang terbilang keras kepala.

Benar, sejak saat itu, Sasuke juga tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar dari Yamanaka Ino. Setahunya, perempuan itu pindah ke luar kota—entah ke mana. Memulai hidup baru, mungkin?

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kau sempat bilang bahwa dia sudah minta maaf padamu?"

"Yep," jawab Sakura ringan. "Ia sudah meminta maaf—baru-baru saja—setelah sekian lama kami tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali. Tapi kau tahu, hubungan kami mungkin tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Tidak secepat itu." Sekilas, tatapan Sakura terlihat menerawang, tapi dengan cepat, ia bisa mengembalikan cahaya kehijauan di matanya.

Lalu, tatapan itu berganti menjadi lebih berhati-hati.

"_Ano_, Sasuke-_kun_ … kau sendiri … bagaimana?"

"Aku?"

"… Dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke tersenyum sembari mengangkat alisnya. "Kukira kau mau menanyakan apa, kau terlihat tegang sekali, sih. Dasar." Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasuke kemudian mencubit pipi Sakura dengan sayang.

"Sesekali kami masih berhubungan," jawab Sasuke sambil menggaruk pipinya, "dia masih bodoh. Dan dia masih suka menanyakan kabarmu padaku. Kurasa dia belum bisa _move on_."

Sakura terkekeh tidak enak.

"Bukan itu maksudku … perasaanmu sendiri … padanya …."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Masih sama. Begitu-begitu saja. Tidak bertambah juga tidak berkurang," nada bicara Sasuke melembut, "yah … aku masih menyukai si Bodoh itu. Konyol memang. Kau boleh tertawa."

Sakura terdiam sebelum ia kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya ke tangan Sasuke. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa. Nyatanya, memang seperti itu, 'kan? Kadang cinta bisa membuat orang melakukan hal-hal yang konyol." Sakura menambahkan, "Aku tahu, sebenarnya Naruto tidak jahat. Aku saja yang egois dan memutuskan untuk tidak bisa bersamanya lagi—aku tidak bisa menerimanya, dengan segala perbuatan yang sudah ia lakukan. Karena itu … jika kau ingin bersamanya …."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Dia berbeda denganku. Sejak awal, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk bersaing dengan _kalian_."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Siapa tahu? Sebelum dia terjerat cewek yang aneh-aneh, 'kan? Nanti kau yang repot sendiri, lho?"

Sesaat, Sasuke tampak mempertimbangkan usul sahabatnya. Namun, begitu ia melihat wajah Sakura yang menyeringai jahil, Sasuke tersadar dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Ia bahkan sesegera mungkin mengalihkan topik.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas. Kau belum makan, 'kan? Akan kupanggilkan pelayan."

Pelayan pun datang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa buku menu. Selanjutnya, makan siang kedua sahabat itu diisi dengan hal-hal yang lebih menggembirakan. Bukan lagi cerita dari masa lalu, melainkan angan-angan dan rencana masa depan.

_*****REALLY END*****_


End file.
